Blood Runs Thicker Than Water
by EternalShadowMaiden
Summary: All is blissfully normal at the Cullen House, that is...until THEY came. And holy shiz! Edward has a sister? This is not a script though the formatting is similar so don't bite! normal pairings aside from these: Jacob/OC and Seth/OC. I don't like the imprinting on a baby thing. Takes place months before Bella's graduation up until past the end. Read and reviw if you like it! :3


"Blood Runs Thicker Than Water"

I've had this story started since before all the movies came out and I'm surprised that it's taken me soooooo long to post it. I've added two OCs. Sorry, but no reader inserts. I'm thinking about writing one with the reader in it after I finish this one. I also apologize for the odd format, but I just like doing this in a sort of script format. It was just easier. Less uneeded detail this way. Some of the characters are going to be slightly OC, but I did this intentionally. I am slight fan of crack fics so…Anywho, read and leave me reviews. I would love to know what you think! Anything is welcome! Enjoy!

Ps: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. Would be way cooler if I owned it though. Js.

Pairings: Jacob/OC and Seth/OC

~means characters are speaking telepathically~

(indicates the tone that accompanies the speech)

*actions done while speaking*

Chapter 1: "New Additions"

ALICE: I invited Sydney and Summer over!

EDWARD: *Chokes on deer blood* You did what?

ALICE: You heard me…

EDWARD: Why?

ALICE: I'm paying you back for letting Bella drive my car.

EDWARD: And?

ALICE: *exaggerating* She got a huge scratch on it!

EDWARD: You didn't leave them alone with Bella did you?

ALICE: Yup! Why?

Edward drops his kill and starts heading back towards the Cullen house. Alice drops her kill and catches up to him.

ALICE: Where are you going?

EDWARD: *Shouting frantically* To save Bella before she gets killed!

ALICE: Quit worrying…She's perfectly fine. Sydney and Summer are harmless.

EDWARD: It's not Sydney I'm worried about. It's Summer! She could kill Bella!

Edward and Alice reach the front porch. He shoots Alice a dirty look before he opens the front door.

EDWARD: You're dead meet Alice if anything's wrong with Bella.

ALICE: *Shrugs* Whatever, but I still don't think you should be that worried.

Edward is barely through the front door when he hears a scream followed by laughter from the kitchen. He immediately dashes to the kitchen.

EDWARD: *Shouts hysterically* Bella! What have they done to you!?

Everyone goes silent and stares at him like he's on crack. Bella's face is covered in flower, Sydney has eggs all over front of her shirt, Summer has jelly beans and gumdrops in her hair; Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle are behind and overturned table fort with balls of cookie dough in their hands about to throw them; and Esme is covered in cookie dough and m&ms w/ a can of whipped cream in her hand.

ALICE: *Pats Edward on the shoulder* Told you that you had nothing to worry about.

EDWARD: But w-what? *recovers* what the hell is going on?

SUMMER: Um…We were making gingerbread cookies for the kids at the orphanage in Port Angeles and the—

SYDNEY: *Interrupts Summer* the guys came in and I accidentally dropped a bowl of flower on Bella's head because I was messing around and carrying it on my head. Then it sorta turned into a cookie war.*laughs nervously*

ALICE: Aww…And you guys started without me? You guys are mean! *pouts*

JASPER: *Hugs Alice* We're sorry Alice! Will you forgive us? *Bambi eyes*

ALICE: *Smiles* It's okay!

CARLISLE: Well we should clean up before Rosalie returns with the groceries.

ESME: Yes. *laughs* We'll never make enough cookies this way.

SUMMER AND EMMET: *Mumble simultaneously* Fun killer…

SYDNEY: *laughs* And Edward thought we were killing Bella….stupid Edward…

Edward shot Sydney a dirty look. Sydney just stuck her tongue out and Summer and Emmet laughed. Bella just appeared clueless.

BELLA: Um…Quick question Alice. Why would Summer and Sydney kill me? Aren't they supposed to be vegetarians too?

ALICE: Yes sweetie. It's just that Edward's overprotective.

SUMMER: ~Damn straight he is!~

EDWARD: I am not!

SUMMER: ~Are too!~

EDWARD: Am not!

SUMMER: ~Bella, don't you think he's a bit overprotective?~

BELLA: A little bit…

Edward does the perfect imitation of a kicked puppy.

BELLA: Well you are.

Sydney, Emmet, and Jasper exchange confused glances.

EMMET: Do either of you follow what's going one cause I'm lost.

JASPER: Not a clue.

SYDNEY: Kinda. I think somewhere in there, Summer was using her telepathy.

Emmet and Jasper give her looks that clearly say 'What-the-hell?' Sydney smacks her forehead in frustration.

SYDNEY: It's basically what Edward does only she can read and project thoughts. She can telepathically have conversations with others as long as both of them can maintain the connection. Duh!

JASPER AND EMMET: Oh….

JASPER: What can you do?

SYDNEY: I can erase and recall memories. It's way useful when you don't wanna get in trouble with the cops.*laughs* I think Edward might need it in a minute.

EMMETT: Why?

SYDNEY: *Smirks* You'll see!

They all return their attention to Summer, Edward, Bella, and Alice. Summer is still arguing with Edward.

SUMMER: ~Are too!~

EDWARD: Am not!

SUMMER: ~-insert gay image of Edward and Jacob-~

Edward drops to his knees and puts his head in his hands. Then he screams in agony.

EDWARD: Nooooooo! It burns!

SYDNEY: Told ya!

ALICE: I knew that gonna happen.

BELLA: What did you do to Edward?

Bella kneels and hugs Edward. Then she turns around and glares at Summer.

SUMMER: *Acts innocent* I scarred him for life…

EMMETT: What did you show him?

SUMMER: ~This –image-~

EMMETT: *laughs and gags at the same time* That's just *laugh* wrong! *laughs even harder*

JASPER: *Looks at Sydney* Do I want to know?

SYDNEY: Knowing Summer, not really…

JASPER: I thought not.

ESME: *Smiles politely* Well, Carlisle and I have business to attend to and must take our leave. Summer, Sydney, we have cleared rooms for the two of you. Decorate them anyway you choose. Your credit cards are in your rooms on the pillows. We will return later children.

SUMMER: ~I'm not a child.~

CARLISLE: Of course you aren't.

Everyone waited until the front door closed and Esme and Carlisle's car had rolled out of the driveway. Then they all scattered.

SUMMER: I've gotta finish unpacking my clothes. Wanna help me Alice, I need help organizing them.

ALICE: Sure! But only if you let me borrow a few things.

SUMMER: Deal!

Alice and Summer retreat upstairs. Bella and Edward begin talking in a way that would make Summer sick and Jasper began reading a book. They all looked up when they heard laughter. Emmett and Sydney were attempting to sneak out with paintball guns.

EDWARD: *raises a suspicious eyebrow* What are you two up to?

EMMETT: *smirks* super paintball war!

Then before any more questions could asked, Emmet and Sydney retreated out the back door. Bella and Edward were about to resume their earlier conversation when Bell noticed Jasper's book.

BELLA: Jasper, what are you reading?

JASPER: *looks up from his reading* This?

EDWARD: Isn't that one of Summer's journals?

JASPER: Yes.

EDWARD: Why do you have it?

JASPER: She said we could read any of her books as long as we put them back and keep them in good condition. Normally none of her books would interest me but I spotted the year on the spines of three of her journals and it peaked my interest.

EDWARD: *Appears interested* What years?

JASPER: 1943, 1944, and 1945. Apparently she and Sydney disguised themselves as men and fought in world war two.

BELLA: *Looks surprised* That's amazing. Hey, why did she growl at me when I asked her if I could borrow a book?

EDWARD: *playfully rolls his eyes* She heard about the incident with Alice's car.

BELLA: *Shocked* How did she find out if she didn't see it? I swear, it wasn't my fault. Jacob and one of his friends ran across the road and I didn't want to hit them.

EDWARD: *starts ticking thing off on his fingers* She's best friends with Alice. Alice tells her everything, including a few things Jasper doesn't know…Bella, in the future, don't swerve….hit the dog.*laughs*

BELLA: *Swats Edward on the arm* Not funny Edward!

SUMMER: ~Awwww…Does poor wittle Edward not like dogs? Psh! I bet you kick puppies too. Bad Edward! Bad!~

EDWARD: ~Get out of my head!~

SUMMER: ~What's the magic word Pretty Boy?

EDWARD: ~*Growls* please?~

SUMMER: ~Okay! –insert image of Bella running away with Mike Newton-

EDWARD: ~*Growl* Your evil…~

SUMMER: ~I know!~

BELLA: *Grips Edward's arm* Was she in your head again?

JASPER: *Laughs* She was definitely in his head again. His mood just went from blissfully content to royally irritated in less than a minute.

Summer came down stairs and laughed.

SUMMER: Oops! My bad! By the way… Rose's home.

Right after she says that, they all hear a car pull up in front of the house. Then several things happened at once. They heard Rosalie screaming and then they heard Sydney and Emmett laughing. Then the front door opens and slams. While Emmett is holding the door closed, Sydney runs and hides behind Edward.

SYDNEY: Hide me! *smirks and laughs* Rosalie's coming!

SUMMER: *Sighes* What did you do?

SYDNEY: Well…Me and Emmett were under cover with our paint ball guns, right?

EMMETT: Rosalie pulled up and she saw me and she was in range and it was so tempting…

SYDNDEY: So I shot her in the forehead with a paintball and all hell broke loose. Now shut up and hide me!

SUMMER: Dumbass…You owe me…Let her in Emmett.

EMMETT: You sure?

SUMMER: Just do it…

Emmett opens the front door and Rosalie bursts in looking like a serial killer, a giant red paint splatter decorating the center of her forehead. She spots Sydney hiding behind Edward and goes in for the kill. Before she reaches them, she falls flat on her face. When she looks up, Summer is slowly pulling her foot away.

SUMMER: *Whistles* Oops!

EMMETT: You shouldn't have done that…

ROSALIE: You're gonna die!

SUMMER: (dripping with sarcasm) ~Awww…..Is somebody about to throw a big hissy fit?~

ROSALIE: ~Grr…Shut up!~

SUMMER: ~Will you leave Sydney alone?~

ROSALIE: ~If I say yes, will you get out of my head?~

SUMMER: ~*lies* Of course!~

ROSALIE: Fine….I'll leave her alone, but next time I make no promises…*glares at Sydney*

SUMMER: *Sighs* Fair enough…*Turns around and glares at Sydney* Mess with Rose again and you're S-O-L next time…

SYDNEY: *squeaks* Yes ma'am!

SUMMER: Now…*Pulls out her car keys* Who's ready to go shopping?


End file.
